Under the Weather
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: After the Grand Opening of her new store in Manehattan, Rarity visits Coco Pommel to see how she is feeling with her cold. *Written at Trotcon 2016 in Columbus, OH.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic," and its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Under the Weather"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Rarity had finally done it: she had achieved the impossible and reached an unbelievable milestone in her career as a fashion designer by opening a store in Manehattan. She had already opened a store in Canterlot that was run by Sassy Saddles in addition to her home base store in Ponyville. But, she would never have succeeded in achieving this goal without the help of her friends, despite all the pitfalls that came in the hours leading to the grand opening of her Manehattan store.

However, there was something missing from the success of the store's opening. It was an absence that had affected Rarity greatly and it was also the pony who had agreed to help her as an associate of her new store, Coco Pommel.

"It's too bad that Coco isn't here to witness this," Rarity said quietly to herself as she admired all of the customers that were coming in by the dozens. "Perhaps I should go and see how she is doing after everything has settled down."

When the night drew to a close, Rarity decided that she was not going to leave Manehattan until she visited Coco.

"Um, girls," she said as they cleaned up the store after the grand opening. "If you don't mind, can I just go and visit Coco and see how she is doing?"

"Sure, Rarity," replied Twilight, levitating a broom with her magic. "But, we are leaving early in the morning, you know. You are probably going to need to sleep."

"I know, I know," sighed Rarity. "But, its just that Coco has done so much for me and that I need to return the favor somehow by doing something for her."

All the ponies felt that Rarity was sort of going over the line in terms of her health, but they understood fully that Rarity cared deeply for Coco.

"Don't worry about a thing, hon," consoled Applejack, placing a hoof around Rarity's neck. "We can finish up here while you go visit Coco. Besides, Twilight's been wanting to do that remix she came up with again."

Applejack turned back to Twilight and winked an eye, meaning that it was something that they all agreed to do after the store had closed.

"I won't be late," said Rarity, opening the door with her magic. "Just make sure that everything is clean before we go home in the morning."

"You got it, Rare," said Rainbow Dash and once the franchise owner of "Rarity for You" had disappeared. Twilight spun around the broom with her magic and the ponies began doing their remix again.

"Sweep, Sweep, Sweep, Sweep," began Twilight, saying the word over and over and over again as the rest of the ponies joined in. "Sweep, Sweep, Sweep, Sweep."

So, Rarity wandered through the dark Manehattan streets and soon found herself at Coco's townhouse, not far from the boutique. Knocking on the door, Rarity waited patiently for Coco to answer and a few moments later, the door opened and Coco emerged on the other side, her nose red as a cherry and her eyes watering like crazy.

"Rarity," coughed Coco, trying to not get her germs on Rarity. "I wasn't expecting you to come and visit so soon. Isn't the grand opening still going on?"

"That doesn't matter anymore," said Rarity, firmly as Coco allowed her inside. "What matters right now is you feeling better. How is your cold by the way?"

"If only it were just that," cried Coco, sneezing randomly. "I went to my doctor and he said that I have a really bad sinus infection. He…also said that it would take a week for me to get better. Again, I really feel bad that I wasn't able to work tonight."

Coco was expecting Rarity to be angry, but to her astonishment, she wasn't angry at all. In fact, Rarity was feeling bad for her friend and wanted to do anything she could to help her feel better.

"Why would I be angry, my sweet?" remarked Rarity. "You're sick and all that matters is that you get better soon, Coco. Besides, you have a friend of mine waiting for you to start making costumes for him again."

Coco then lead Rarity into her living room which was littered with tissues and small spoons stained with random cough syrups that had no effect whatsoever on Coco's illness. In fact, Rarity couldn't believe the hell her friend was going through.

"I'm surprised that you would even say that," said Coco as she sat down in her recliner. "When I was working for Suri, if I got sick even once, she wouldn't even pay me any money for the entire week. It brings back bad memories of those days."

At this point, Rarity's mind was made up. She was going to make sure that Coco was going to get well, no matter the cost.

"Well, I am not Suri Polomare and let me assure you, Coco, that I am going to do everything in my power to help you get better," said Rarity, her mind and adrenaline racing. "No matter what happens, I'm doing something that that rude and pompus Suri Polomare never even did for you: I am staying right here by your side to help you, Miss Pommel, get better."

"You really shouldn't do that, Rarity," said Coco, meekly. "All I need is to get better and the last thing I want is for you to get sick. Besides…if you get sick…who is going to run your shop in Ponyville?"

"My shop can survive for a few days without me," said Rarity. "What is clear to me is that you, Miss Pommel, are in need of urgent care and as Celestia is my witness, I will take care of you!"

Just as Rarity made up her mind, however, she had completely forgotten that her friends were told that she would be travelling with them and now, Rarity had to make a last minute change.

"Are you sure about this, Rarity?" asked Twilight the next morning as they all waited to board the train to Ponyville. "What about…?"

"Please," said Rarity. "What matters is that Coco is taken care of. I'll be back in a few days and if anything happens to me, please take care of the store."

"Um, I'm the only one who knows how to sew well," suggested Fluttershy. "If anything happens to you, Rarity, I can run the store in your absence, if you'd like me to. I can even have Discord help me."

Hearing Fluttershy say this brought back painful memories for Rarity. After all, she was the one who hurt Discord's feelings while they were trying to remake Twilight's destroyed dresses after Tirek's defeat.

"Um, Fluttershy darling," remarked Rarity. "Can I decide on who helps you run the store in my absence, if you don't mind?"

"He won't be any trouble, I promise you, Rarity," promised Fluttershy. "Just give him a chance, that's all."

Although it was against her better judgment, Rarity reluctantly allowed Discord to help Fluttershy run her boutique in her absence, even though it would be a bad decision. Rarity then watched as her friends boarded the train and returned to Ponyville. Rarity was alone in Manehattan with a sick friend for company.

In the days that followed, Rarity stayed with Coco and helped her get better, picking up the slack on any costumes that needed to be completed. Bridleway never slept and neither did Manehattan and some of the show directors Coco worked with were down right impatient and demanding.

"Well, almost all of your orders are nearly done," said Rarity a few days later, although she was starting to sneeze like crazy like Coco. "But, I can't help but notice that…"

"You are getting sick yourself?" said Coco, concernedly.

"Yes, my sweet," sneezed Rarity. "But, I need to get back to Ponyville and I…"

"Need to get some rest?" finished Coco. "If you like, I can accompany you back to Ponyville tomorrow. Your friends will need to take care of you."

"If you say so," sighed Rarity, her nose red and her eyes watery. "In fact, I could use the break after all that has happened lately. As long as my grand opening was a success and you are better, than that is all that matters to me."

Coco giggled as she helped Rarity to bed and the next day, Rarity was on a train back to Ponyville, sick but triumphant that indeed, her grand opening was a success and that Coco was better from her illness.

Now, all that mattered, was Rarity herself would finally rest after opening two new boutiques over a short period of time…


End file.
